


The Good Times, the Sad Times

by IrisInStrangeland



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisInStrangeland/pseuds/IrisInStrangeland
Summary: They protect each other in their own way.





	The Good Times, the Sad Times

**Author's Note:**

> 标题和文中歌词来自Tom Chaplin的Quicksand, “Through the good times, the sad times/ Off you go/ But take it from me, whatever you need”。另外Monica说生日要看Scamander兄弟，所以也是给她的生日贺，永远的十八岁快乐，比哈特。

If the world shakes

Your brittle heart breaks

We’ll patch it up, we’ll work it out

 

Newt十岁那年，第一次因为动物而受伤。他偷偷溜进母亲工作的地方，却不小心激怒了那头漂亮的鹰头马身有翼兽。

听见响动第一个冲进门的是Theseus。他举起魔杖的同时另一只手半抱起Newt将他往后拖，先是拖到自己身后，在确认鹰头马身有翼兽没有下一步的攻击倾向之后便确认Newt的伤口，看见没什么大碍才松了口气，先帮他止了血，问他，“Newt，能自己站起来吗？”

Newt点了点头，血止住之后只剩残余的疼痛感，他伤到的是手臂不是腿，所以他用没受伤的手拉着Theseus的衣角站直，说道，“我没事。”

Theseus将他挡在身后，轻声说，“慢慢地出门，去找妈妈。”

Newt应了一声，却没有松开手。Theseus没拿魔杖的手背过去，覆在Newt拉着他衣服的手上，缓缓将他的手拉开，“我不会有事的，去叫妈妈过来。”

Newt往后退了两步，跑出门的时候回头，还看见Theseus举着魔杖站在那头鹰头马身有翼兽面前，手臂平稳，没有丝毫动摇。

 

Newt的伤势不严重。母亲给他敷了点草药，又给他喝了些有安眠止痛作用的药剂，就让他早点去睡了，临离开房间前，他的母亲有些无奈地叹了口气，在他额头上亲了一下，“睡一觉起来就好了，Newt。”

Newt睡得并不太安稳。虽然他不认为这是动物的错，但这是第一次，他被动物弄伤。他梦见他喜欢的动物们都突然开发除了各种各样的方式来伤害他，而他不知所措，于是几天之后他的父亲叫人过来把动物们都“处理”了。

Newt猛然惊醒，他睁开眼睛，看见床边坐着一个人。看见他醒了，Theseus露出了微笑，“Hey little brother，做噩梦了吗？”Newt坐起身一把拉住他的手，Theseus扶了他一把，小心避开他的伤口，“当心。”

Newt脱口问道，“她怎么样了？”

“母亲吗？她没什么事，只是很担心你。”Theseus卷起他的袖子看了一眼他胳膊上的绷带。“呃对。”Newt抬头看了一眼Theseus，又飞快地垂下视线，“我很抱歉，我不想让你们担心的。”他停顿了一会儿，“那么那头鹰头马身有翼兽呢？”

“她也没事。”Theseus把他的睡衣拉好，“她怀孕了，母亲说这是她攻击你的原因之一。”

“那她不会因为我……遭什么罪吧？”Newt玩着被角，小声问。

Theseus揉了一把他的头发，“你在担心这个？”他笑了，“她不会有事的，比起这个，不如担心你伤好了以后，父亲是不是会禁你的足。”

Newt抬起头看他，“我不在意禁足，我还能去找动物们玩儿。”

听见这话，Theseus有些担忧地皱起了眉，“Newt，下次如果你要去找鹰头马身有翼兽，告诉母亲，让她跟你一起去，好吗？”

Newt没有应声。

Theseus看了他几秒，“或者我可以让母亲再多加几道咒语防止你溜进去。”

Newt张嘴想反驳，对上Theseus的视线，他从中看出明显的担忧，于是他放弃了，“好吧。”

Theseus点了点头，“好了，睡吧。我会跟母亲说，明天你醒了，要是伤没有问题，让你跟她一起去照看那头怀孕的鹰头马身有翼兽。”

Newt的眼睛亮了，他躺回床上，说道，“谢谢你，Theseus。”

Theseus拂开他的头发，亲了亲他的额头，轻声道，“晚安，Newt。”

 

Newt离开霍格沃茨那天，是Theseus前来接他的。

Dumbledore送他到学校门口，他远远就看见Theseus站在那里，双手插在大衣口袋里，低着头看不清表情。Newt拖着他的箱子停下了脚步。

Dumbledore感受到了他的不安，轻轻拍了拍他的背，鼓励道，“没事的，来吧，Newt。”

Newt没他那么有信心，他朝Theseus看了一眼，发现对方有朝自己看过来的迹象就立刻低下了头。他不后悔，但他也确实害怕面对Theseus。比他大八岁的Theseus在成年后承担了一部分家长的职责，这让Newt担心他会对自己失望。

等他看见Theseus的鞋出现在自己眼前的时候，Newt才微微抬起头朝Theseus看了一眼，还没觑见一点Theseus的脸色，他就被Theseus整个儿抱在了怀里。

“我们回家吧。”Theseus轻声在他耳边说。

Newt点了点头。

Dumbledore站在不远处，微笑着和Theseus打了个招呼，“小Scamander先生不应该被开除，帮我向你的父亲转达一下，Theseus。他没有做错什么。”

Theseus看了Newt一眼，才把视线转回到Dumbledore身上，点了点头，“谢谢您，Dumbledore教授。”

Newt从Theseus怀里退开一步，一只手还无意识地攥着Theseus的马甲下摆，他转回身向Dumbledore到了个谢，才拖过行李和Theseus一起消失了。

 

Newt一回到家，就看他的父母齐齐坐在沙发上，脸上都没有笑容。他低下头准备当面接收父母的失望，但在他身后的Theseus轻轻推了他一把，“回房间，Newt。”

Newt没有动，就听见他父亲警告的声音，“Theseus——”

Theseus只是点了点头，“父亲。”

Newt攥紧拳头，这种山雨欲来的感觉让他很难受，他恨不能现在就原地消失进他的手提箱——他把护树罗锅们都带回来了，不知道他们好不好。Theseus向前跨了一步将Newt挡在身后，重复了一遍，“回房间，Newt。”

Newt微微抬眼在父亲和哥哥间看了几个来回，最终这种强烈对立的紧张情绪给他带来的不自在占了上风，他抱起手提箱，匆匆跑回了自己的房间里。

 

等他安抚完在手提箱里跟他一样不自在的护树罗锅爬出来的时候，就看见Theseus蹲在手提箱前看着自己。有那么几秒，Newt认真考虑直接钻回去算了，但他看见了Theseus伸出来的手。犹豫了一会儿，见Theseus没有催他倒是有些不好意思了，这才就着Theseus的手从箱子里爬出来。

Theseus直接一把把他拉进自己怀里。

Newt僵着手不知道这次又是为了什么。

“这个扩展咒做得不错。”Theseus拍了拍他的背。

Newt很怀疑这个拥抱是咒语施得不错的奖励，但他从来不问，所以只是挤出一句，“我被禁足到地老天荒了吗？”

“没有。”Theseus放开了他，“我和父亲母亲都谈过了。你要先学完剩下两年的课程。”

Newt并没有听懂，他眨了眨眼睛看向Theseus，“自学？”

“母亲和我，”Theseus摇了摇头，“我们会教你。我六七年级用的书都还在。等你学完了，你会进魔法部——”

“我不要坐办公室！”

Theseus并没有受到他打断的影响，“——你喜欢神奇生物，就找个相关的部门。”

“我不要坐办公室！”Newt重复了一遍，“我的博格特就是个办公桌，我不能坐办公室。”他对上Theseus的视线，“我不是你。”

Theseus看了他几秒，“那找一个时常要出差的，跟神奇生物打交道的部门。”

Newt很熟悉他这个口气，这是在说“进魔法部，没得商量”，他暂时接受了这个失败，又低下头，“我会的咒语够用了。”

“课程必须要学完。”Theseus挥了挥魔杖，Newt脚边就堆起了一摞书，“如果你要和神奇生物们打交道，你就必须要有足够的自保能力。”

“动物不会伤人。他们都是——”Newt看见Theseus看过来的视线，及时闭上了嘴。他被开除的事情还是房间里的大象，那么近那么明显，Theseus是不会相信他的。

Theseus垂眼想了两秒，语气软了一些，“Newt，跟我说实话——导致事故的那个土扒貂，到底是不是你养的？”

Newt眨了眨眼睛，下意识往后退了半步，“是——当然是的。”他抬头看了一眼Theseus，立刻就又低下了头，他怕Theseus从他的反应里看出些什么。

Theseus没说话，站在那里看着他，Newt只能在心里给自己打气让自己不要慌。许久，才听见Theseus说，“不管你想保护谁，我希望他们值得。”

Newt把差点脱口而出的“她当然值得”咽下去，反问道，“你为什么觉得不是我养的？”除了一切都瞒不过他眼睛的Dumbledore，Theseus是唯一一个在怀疑Newt坦白的人。

“你虽然看见什么动物都想养，但你很有分寸。你从来不让他们伤人。”Theseus停顿了一下，“你和动物们有种神奇的联系，”Newt抬眼，就正好看见Theseus笑了一下，“你养着的动物都多少会听你的话。”

Newt没有说话，他有些担心自己会禁不住告诉Theseus真相，但他既然已经代替Leta认下了，就没有必要再冒险让另一个人知道了。

Theseus见他低着头以为他仍旧很抵触自己的安排，不禁叹了口气，“你的学习从明天开始，白天妈妈会来教你，晚上我会检查。一会儿记得下来吃饭。”Theseus说完，看Newt既没有抬头也没有搭理自己的意思，便离开了Newt的房间。

 

Newt自认和Theseus算不上特别亲近。他们差了8岁，所以Newt印象里的Theseus一直是魁地奇球队队长、体育明星、优秀学生、家庭榜样。Theseus刚毕业、Newt还没去学校上课那一年算是他们俩最亲近的时候。等Newt自己也去了霍格沃茨上学，Theseus是遥远的隔壁家孩子的感觉就更明显了。

他和Theseus长得相像，Scamander也不是什么常见的姓氏，所以在学校里，Theseus的丰功伟绩就没有停止过传进他的耳朵。高年级的学长学姐们一见他的姓就说，“Scamander？Theseus Scamander是你的哥哥吗？”甚至还有人跟他说“如果不是你们长得像，我真怀疑你是不是Theseus的弟弟。”——在公共休息室里、当着所有人的面、专程走到Newt面前来说的那种。

Newt自觉自己眼里的Theseus和学校传说里的Theseus不太一样，但他从未怀疑过Theseus对自己和他人同等的严厉要求。

然而当Theseus来检查他功课、训练他的决斗的时候，Newt还是被这个完全不近人情的Theseus吓到了。

 

“再来。”Theseus面无表情地举起魔杖。他们正在Newt的手提箱里，护树罗锅们趴在树上张望。Newt已经连续三次施咒失败，他觉得自己应该没戏了，但Theseus很显然不准备放过他。

Newt捏紧了魔杖，“我不知道这有什么用。”他看见Theseus准备开口，微微提高了声音，“我不会用这种咒语去对付动物们的，我不会伤害他们。他们也不会用那么恶毒的咒语来伤害我。我不知道——”

“盗猎者呢？”Theseus打断了他，“鸟蛇的蛋壳是银质的，对吗？如果你碰到有巫师在偷，你去追，他们不肯放下，你觉得他们会只向你用一些软绵绵的无害咒语吗？我知道你只想照顾动物们，但不是每一个接近他们的人都怀着和你一样的心。”

Newt不说话了。

但Theseus知道他的软肋在哪里，他问道，“Newt，你想一直坐办公室吗？”

Newt猛地抬起了头。

Theseus举着魔杖，“不想的话，就向我、向父亲和母亲证明，你有能力保护自己。”他示意Newt把魔杖举起来，“再来。”

 

Newt得知Theseus要去前线的那天，其实正准备联系出版社投稿。

他们的母亲在他进门的时候就一把抱住他，“哦Newt……”

Newt拎着手提箱不知所措，只好先屈膝把箱子放下，拍了拍母亲的背，“怎么了，妈妈？”

“Theseus要上前线了。”

Newt一时没听明白，“什么前线？麻瓜大战的前线吗？他去做什么？”

他的母亲松开他，泪水在她的眼眶里，但她忍住了没有哭出来，“麻瓜的新式武器，那些什么坦克、毒气，根本不分辨到底对准的是谁，只一味往前推进，Theseus说他要去前线——”

Newt有些茫然。其实他和母亲一样，并不太清楚这场战争的具体事宜。他知道魔法部最近一直在商讨关于这场战争的事情，但他并不知道会严重到需要巫师去搅和麻瓜的战场。更没有想到Theseus会去前线。

“你……要我去跟他谈谈吗？”Newt有些局促地看着母亲。

他的母亲捧起他的脸，“哦Newt，我只是……需要确认我的孩子们都好。”

“我没事的，妈妈。”Newt朝她微笑，“Theseus回来了吗？我去找他。”

 

事实上Newt在手提箱里跟新来的嗅嗅打了两架才去敲Theseus的房门。

进去之后Newt看见Theseus正在收拾行李。

循声抬起头，Theseus朝他笑了笑，“母亲告诉你了？”

Newt在身后关上门，谨慎地往前走了两步，“你一定要去吗？”

“是的，我一定要去。”Theseus点了点头，“你是想问我‘为什么’，是吗？”

Newt避开了他的视线。

Theseus从他的反应里得出了答案，于是笑了一声，“有黑巫师混在这场战争里面，这是其一。其二是，麻瓜的这些新式武器，杀伤力太大了。即便是巫师，想要抵抗，也得首先知道自己面对的到底是什么——我要帮他们弄明白是什么。这样，即便不能用咒语守住，也能及时幻影移形到安全的地方。”

当然了。Theseus的理由一定会是这么正确又无私。Newt点了点头，不想再多谈，准备开门出去。他的手刚往门把手上伸，就看见Theseus向他走来。

“Come here.”Theseus一把抱住他，“Newt，我有一个请求。”

Newt的手僵在离门五公分的地方，他都感觉不到自己的呼吸和心跳。他刚刚是不是听错了？

“我知道你不想进魔法部。”Theseus的声音就在他的耳边，“我也相信你现在有足够的能力保护自己。我知道欧洲现在最是是非之地。”

Newt从嗓子里挤出一声，“嗯。”

Theseus停了很长时间，似乎在思考是否要继续说下去。Newt已经能感觉到自己的心跳和他的心跳同步了——这应该是个错觉，Newt知道自己心跳加速，现在正在慢下来，而Theseus没道理这样。Newt担心自己转头的话Theseus会认为他不舒服而放开他，所以他只是向Theseus瞥了一眼，便又将视线固定到房间里的书桌上。许久之后，他才听见Theseus的声音，“进魔法部，Newt。待在一个安全的地方，办公室工作不会真的杀了你的。”

“你不知道，也许真的会呢？”

Theseus抱着他笑了，“那就，可以去非战场地带出差的办公室工作，好吗？”

Newt闭上眼睛，回抱Theseus，“好，但是只到你回来。”

“我会尽快回来把你从办公室里解救出来的。”

Newt听着Theseus低低的笑声，自己也弯起了嘴角。

 

跟Theseus一起去前线的傲罗有不少都在负伤之后提前回来。他们的母亲会去圣芒戈看这些伤员，打听一下Theseus的状况。Theseus本人的信大多轻描淡写，但自从有一次送信的猫头鹰明显重伤之后，这样的话已经安抚不了他们的母亲了。

Newt想要帮忙，于是他答应参加了魔法部的试验项目。他跟母亲说只是普通出差，不会去战场——前半句是假的，后半句也只有一半是事实。他去的地方在东线，不在战场上，但也不远。他的“普通出差”，是去驯龙，试图让那些龙可以为他们所用，尽快结束这场战斗。很显然，在魔法部眼里，现在麻瓜所拥有的武器们——枪、炮、毒气，比龙可怕多了。

Newt在到达实验地点之后，给Theseus写了封信。他想办法将这件事描述为一次出差，模糊了地点，尽量显得危险系数很低。Theseus现在要担忧的事情很多，Newt不需要他再担心自己。可Theseus的回信表明他并没有完全相信这些，他猜到了这是一个驯龙的项目，嘱咐Newt注意安全，让他经常写信。

这个试验项目最终没有成功。Newt回到伦敦，拥抱了母亲，做回办公室工作，等待Theseus回来。

而Theseus坚持到了战争结束。

Theseus回来的那天，全家人都在家里等着。他出现的那一瞬间，母亲先冲了上去。Newt其实也很想去拥抱他，但他只是站在了原地。

等母亲松开了Theseus，雀跃着去厨房，嘴里念叨着今天晚上要做些什么来庆祝。父亲也简单拥抱了他一下，Theseus这才向Newt走过来。

Newt看着他，他知道自己或许应该主动一点，但他看着Theseus，什么都没有做。

Theseus走到他面前，弯腰微微屈起膝盖，捧着Newt的脸和他对视。Newt对上Theseus近在咫尺的眼睛，清晰地意识到他们之间近乎于零的距离，他刚想开口，Theseus就站直了身体，用力一把把他的脑袋按在自己的颈窝里。

“我回来了。”Theseus在他耳边低声说。

Newt和Theseus一向能从对方的动作里看出些事情，父母只在高兴Theseus回来了，但Newt知道Theseus还没有完全回家。

不过会没事的。在这一刻，Newt只需要用力回抱住他。

 

I will patch you up

We’ll work it out

 

FIN.


End file.
